Craig-Angela (Siblings)
Angela Jeremiah was born to Craig's mother and Joey Jeremiah, making her and Craig half-siblings. Angela adored and idolized Craig, and he cherised every moment he spent with her. The two saw little of each other until Craig moved out of his abusive father's home to live with Joey. Season 2 In When Doves Cry (1), 'Craig hangs around the park taking pictures of his half-sister, Angela. However, his father, Albert Manning, does not want him to be around her and proceeds to beat him when he comes home from the park.The next day, Albert gives Craig money to buy a new camera because while beating him, his old camera broke. Craig planned on using this money to run away. He took Angie to the park and played for a while. Angie was trying to tickle him but touched his bruise by accident; he told her a dinosaur hurt him. Angie sees Craig's money and asks what it's for and he tells her that they're going to British Columbia. Meanwhile, Joey was looking for Angela, and found them at an ice cream stand. Angela accidentally told Joey that Craig was going to take her to British Columbia. Joey told Craig to stay away from Angela. In 'When Doves Cry (2), 'Angie tells Joey about the bruises she saw on Craig's stomach. Once Joey found Craig, Craig admitted to being beaten by his father. That's when Craig began to live with Joey. Craig mentions Angie in 'Take My Breath Away. 'He said that the reason he couldn't go out with Manny is because she reminds him too much of his little sister, Angie. Season 3 Angie and Craig are seen spending a lot of time together this season, such as in 'U Got The Look 'and 'Holiday (1). 'Also, their activities coordinate with events in each other's lives, such as when Angie was in the Ice Capades, a Christmas skating show, which also featured Manny, Craig's girlfriend at the time. Season 4 Similar to Season 3, the two are seen together in several episodes. The first time we see them together is in 'Ghost In The Machine (1), 'at Craig's birthday party. Angela witnesses the way Craig responded to traumatic events going on in his life, such as the school schooting, being diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and beating up his step dad, Joey. Season 5 Angie is growing up and her and Craig don't spend much time together this season. Angela and Joey Jeremiah's final appearance is in 'Our Lips Are Sealed (1). Trivia *Both their dads were orginally married to their mom. *Angela techinally helped Craig get out of his abusive father's home by revealing to Joey about the bruises she saw on him. *Craig told Manny that she reminds him of his little sister Angie. Ironically Manny and Angie's actresses are sisters in real life. Gallery ' holiday0186.jpg th_DEGRASSI_SEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_07min_34sec.jpg wdc20073.jpg wdc20063.jpg tane0015.jpg tane0086.jpg wdc20035.jpg tane0038.jpg tane0121.jpg th_DEGRASSI_34SEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_24min_40sec.jpg th_DEGRASSI_SEASON2_DISC1_-_00hr_26min_12sec.jpg tmba0022.jpg tane0091.jpg wdc20066.jpg WDC1.jpg wdc20033.jpg wdc20045.jpg wdc20046.jpg wdc20077.jpg tane0088.jpg wdc20043.jpg s_degrassi311120421.jpg tmba0023.jpg wdc20047.jpg wdc20042.jpg wdc20076.jpg Imagesdedqd.jpg Wdc1.6.jpg 28d.jpg wwdel0015.jpg ' Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Siblings Category:Interactions